The Legend Continues - Return of the Saiyajins
by Carya
Summary: Was wenn die Dragonballs während der Freezer-Saga fehlerhaft funktionieren? Ich sag nur: Bardock's back! Rating vorsichtshalber wegen Sprache, etc
1. Prologue & Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: DBZ, alle Charactere, etc. sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Mir gehören nur Carya, ihre Familie (ohne Bardock*schluchz, leider), und Cauli gehört meiner Schwester. 

**The Legend Continues - Return of the Saiyajins**

**Vorgeschichte:  
Im Jahr 762 : **  
Freezer hatte Krillin ermordet. Das machte Goku wirklich wütend. Nicht so wie sonst, nein er war rasend vor Wut. Und mit ihm schien auch der Planet Namek immer wütender zu werden. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, die Erde fing an zu beben. Dann plötzlich verwandelte sich Goku. Seine Haare waren nun nicht mehr schwarz, sondern goldgelb. Auch seine Augen, sie waren jetzt blaugrün, und seine gesamte Aura hatten sich verändert. Er befahl dann seinem Sohn, den Planeten mit Piccolo und Bulma zu verlassen.  
Anfangs ist Goku Freezer wirklich überlegen, aber dann feuert der eine Energiekugel auf den Planeten ab, die Namek in etwa 5 Minuten zerstören würde. Anschließend setzt Freezer dann seine wirkliche Kraft frei, um gegen Goku gewinnen zu können. Dann wird plötzlich der Himmel schwarz und Polunga erscheint wieder, denn auf der Erde wurde dem Drachen Shenlong ein Wunsch vorgetragen, nämlich der, dass all jene wieder leben sollten, die von Freezer und seinen Leuten getötet worden waren. Dende spricht nun den letzten der drei Wünsche aus und bis auf Goku und Freezer werden alle, die sich auf Namek befanden zur Erde teleportiert.

**Einleitung:**  
Hier beginnt nun die Geschichte. Normalerweise können nur Personen wiederbelebt werden, die nicht länger als ein Jahr tot sind. Doch bei diesem Wunsch tanzten die kosmischen Gesetzte ein wenig aus der Reihe. Es wurden ein paar Personen wieder ins Leben gerufen, die schon einige Jahre tot waren (immerhin seit dem Jahr 737[25 Jahre]) ...  
(Anm. der Autorin: Die Existenz von Tales wird in dieser FF einfach mal ignoriert!)

  
**Kapitel I**

Wo einstmals der Planet Vegeta gewesen war, befand sich nun nichts als tiefster Weltraum. Als Yurai mit ihrem Vater gerade diesen Sektor durchflog geschah etwas seltsames. Plötzlich gab es ein helles Licht und Sekundenbruchteile später trieb dort ein Mann bewusstlos im All. So schnell sie konnten bargen sie seinen Körper. Er war nicht tot, aber schwer verletzt, doch sie hatten die Mittel ihm zu helfen. Yurai sah ihn sich einmal genauer an. Er war groß, gut gebaut, hatte struppige schwarze Haare und eine Narbe auf der linken Wange. Es war Bardock, der von Freezer bei dem Versuch Planet Vegeta zu schützen und sein Schicksal, sowie das seiner Nachkommen zu verändern, getötet worden war.  
Die Heilmethoden der Vortexianer waren zwar langsam, aber trotzdem höchst effektiv. So kam es, dass Bardock nach 3 Monaten völlig genesen war. Yurai erzählte ihm, wo er sich befand und wie er hergekommen war, denn Bardock hatte leider den größten Teil seines Gedächtnisses verloren. Er schaffte es nur, sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Nicht zu wissen, wer er wirklich war, wo er herkam und was früher einmal gewesen war bereitete ihm zwar einiges Unbehagen, aber jammern war nicht seine Art und er versuchte, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Er half Yurai und ihrem Vater auf dem Hof, den die beiden zusammen bewirtschafteten. Anfangs tat er es aus reiner Dankbarkeit, doch später wollte er Yurai helfen, denn ihre Familie war nicht besonders wohlhabend und hatte ständig irgendwelche finanziellen Schwierigkeiten. Es war jetzt schon 1 Jahr her, seit Yurai und ihr Vater Zen ihn im All gefunden hatten. Er hatte sich auf dem Hof sehr gut eingelebt und Yurai mit ihrer herzlichen Art liebgewonnen. Es schien auch mehr als nur Freundschaft zu sein. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass er Yurai liebte. Und sie teilte diese Gefühle, auch wenn sie sich nicht traute, es ihm zu sagen.   
Als nun aber Kazuhiko, ein reicher verwöhnter Bengel, sich an Yurai heranmachte und sie immer wieder bedrängte seine Freundin zu werden (man könnte sagen, dass Yurai mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen der Gegend war), begann Bardock ein wenig eifersüchtig zu werden. Und eineinhalb Jahre nachdem er nach Vortex gekommen war geschah es dann. Kazuhiko belästigte wieder einmal Yurai mit seiner üblichen Anmache, als sie plötzlich sagte, sie würde schon einen anderen lieben. Kazuhiko war richtig wütend und eigentlich eher extrem auch sehr eifersüchtig. Er vermutet richtig, dass sie mit dem anderen den "Fremden", wie man Bardock zeitweise genannt hatte, meinte.   
So forderte er Bardock zum Kampf um Yurai heraus. Der hatte aber eigentlich nicht besonders Lust darauf, gegen Kazuhiko zu kämpfen, doch er kam gar nicht erst dazu, eine Antwort zu geben. Kazuhiko hatte bereits einen Angriff gestartet und so blieb Bardock keine Wahl. Eigentlich eher reflexartig parierte er die ersten Schläge und ging dann ohne nachzudenken zum Angriff über. Nun erwachte der Saiyajin in ihm, und alle Techniken, die ihm einstmals in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren, drangen jetzt durch den Nebel, der immer noch wie eine Decke über seinem Gedächtnis lag.   
Der Kampf wurde dadurch enorm verkürzt, eigentlich sogar abrupt beendet, denn Kazuhiko hatte keine Chance. Das einzige, was er bekam, war eine blutige Nase und so mussten er und seine Handlanger unverrichteter Dinge das Feld räumen. Yurai hatte nun endlich den Mut, Bardock ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Er sagte ihr dann, dass auch er sie liebte, aber, dass er Angst hatte. Er wusste nicht, wer er wirklich war, und der Kampf hatte ihn vollends verwirrt. Wo hatte er so kämpfen gelernt. Es war ihm unerklärlich, er beherrschte die Techniken einfach. Und diese Tatsachen beunruhigten ihn etwas. Doch Yurai war das völlig egal. Und von da an galten die beiden als verlobt, denn auch Zen hatte nichts gegen die Verbindung seiner Tochter einzuwenden.   
Im nächsten viertel Jahr kamen bei Bardock immer wieder Bruchstücke seines Gedächtnisses zurück. Dies geschah meist in Form von Träumen. Er sah viele Dinge, tote Kameraden, ein Baby, welches ihm ähnlich sah, ein blauer Planet, eine gewaltige Explosion, einen unheimlichen kleinen Kerl mit einem kalten, fiesen Lachen, dessen Namen er nicht wusste. Das belastete ihn alles sehr, denn mit diesen kleinen, verschwommenen Erinnerungsfetzen konnte er nicht allzuviel anfangen. Sie waren aus jedem Zusammenhang herausgerissen, und konnten von ihm nicht in Verbindung miteinander gebracht werden. Auch wusste er nicht, was davon nur Traum und was wirkliche Vergangenheit war.   
Yurai tröstete ihn immer wieder und versuchte ihm Kraft zu geben. Sie riet ihm, sich Zeit zu lassen und nicht krampfhaft die Erinnerung zu suchen, sondern sie einfach zuzulassen wenn sie kam. Auch wenn es nicht leicht war, er befolgte diesen Rat seiner Liebsten so gut er konnte. Nach und nach gesellten sich dann Töne und Namen zu den Bildern der Personen, die er ständig in seinen Träumen sah. Und während einige immer wieder auftauchten, so verschwanden andere und kehrten nie wieder. Allmählich wurden auch die Zusammenhänge klarer.   
Weitere 15 Monate später, als er gerade mal wieder von Yurai aus einem seelischen Tief befreit worden war, beschlossen die beiden, endlich zu heiraten. Es gab keine große Hochzeit, nur die Familie und ein paar wenige Freunde, aber es war ein wunderschönes Fest. Und im Stillen wurde Bardock von allen jungen Männern der Stadt um seine wunderschöne, junge Frau beneidet. Kurz nach ihrer Flitterwochen geschah es dann. Zum erstenmal bekamen seine Träume einen Zusammenhang.   
Der finstere kleine Kerl mit dem kalten Lachen, ein Kampf im All und die Explosion eines ganzen Planeten. Ein anderer Kampf, Rache für getötete Freunde. Das Kind, welches ihm ähnlich sah und der blaue Planet. Bardock schien auf dem besten Wege, sein Gedächtnis wiederzufinden. Und obwohl Yurai sich sehr für ihren Mann freute, soviel Angst hatte sie auch davor, ihn zu verlieren, sobald er sich an seine ganze Vergangenheit erinnerte. So verging viel Zeit. Yurai beruhigte sich ein wenig und eigentlich ging es ihnen in dem Jahr auch finanziell ziemlich gut, denn Bardock arbeite viel, um nicht über die Vergangenheit nachdenken zu müssen.  
Eines schönen morgens im Frühsommer, Bardock war jetzt schon 5 Jahre auf Vortex, passierte es. Eigentlich hätte er ausschlafen können, denn er hatte heute nichts auf dem Hof zu tun und Yurai beim Arzt war , weil sie so stark zugenommen hatte, ohne wesentlich mehr zu Essen. Irgendwas hatte ihn dennoch geweckt. Er kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer als es geschah. Wie aus heiterem Himmel stürzten sämtliche Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, sein Gedächtnis kam zurück. Nachdem er diesen Schrecken verdaut hatte würde es ihm ganz klar. Er konnte sich erinnern. Er wusste wieder, WER er war, beziehungsweise WAS. Er war Bardock, ein Saiyajin und wahrscheinlich der stärkste Unterklassekrieger, den es je auf dem Planeten Vegeta gegeben hatte.   
Vegeta, dieser Planet war damals von Freezer zerstört worden. Er hatte noch versucht, das zu verhindern, aber er war bei dem Versuch getötet worden. Das Baby, von dem er geträumt hatte, war Kakarott, sein Sohn, den man kurz vor der Vernichtung Vegetas zur Erde geschickt hatte. Einem blauen Planeten in der Milchstrasse. Er wusste natürlich auch wieder, wozu der Schwanz da war, den er bisher für sehr merkwürdig gehalten hatte. Und er erkannte, warum er hier in Frieden hatte leben können.  
Da Vortex zwei helle Sonnen gegenüber einem kleinen Mond hatte, gab es praktisch nie richtigen Vollmond und es wurde auch nicht richtig dunkel. Er ahnte, dass er irgendwann von hier fortgehen müsste, aber er wusste auch, dass er nur dann gehen würde, wenn Yurai mit ihm ging. Denn Vergangenheit hin oder her, er liebte sie und würde sie unter keinen Umständen im Stich lassen. Als Yurai nach Hause kam und sein nachdenkliches Gesicht sah, ahnte sie bereits, was während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war. Beide brachten zuerst kein Wort heraus, doch dann brach sie das Schweigen.   
" Wirst du fortgehen? ", fragte sie.   
" Nicht ohne dich, Yurai, nicht ohne dich. ", erwiderte Bardock entschlossen.   
Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und tat ziemlich geheimnisvoll bevor sie sagte:   
" Nicht ohne EUCH musst du sagen Bardock. Denn WIR, " , sie zeigte erst auf sich und dann auf Bardock, " bekommen Nachwuchs."   
Bardock freute sich sehr über diese wunderbare Neuigkeit und trotzdem schien ihn etwas zu bedrücken. Yurai merkte es natürlich sofort und fragte nach. Und obwohl er ein wenig herumdruckste und nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, erriet sie seine Gedanken.   
" Es geht um das Baby aus deinen Träumen, nicht wahr? " , wollte sie wissen.   
Bardock nickte nur.   
" Ist es deines? " , hakte sie nach und er antwortete ihr:   
" Ja, mein Sohn Kakarott. "   
Er erzählte ihr nun seine ganze Geschichte und ließ dabei auch nicht jene Details aus, die sein Volk, die Saiyajins, als skrupellose, brutale Welteneroberer darstellten. Yurai war zuerst richtig erschrocken, aber es war ihr egal, denn sie kannte Bardock. Sie wusste, dass er und sein früheres Ich nicht mehr allzuviel gemeinsam hatten. Um ihn zu beruhigen sagte sie daraufhin:   
" Das ist nun schon so lange her, Bardock. Es ist Vergangenheit. Wir leben aber im JETZT. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber. "   
Bardock war froh, dass sie so dachte, denn er fürchtete nichts mehr, als sie zu verlieren. Er erzählte Yurai, dass er darauf hoffte, sein Sohn wäre noch am Leben, damit er ihn einmal als Erwachsenen sehen könnte. Doch wollte er das seiner Frau und dem ungeborenem Kind nicht zumuten, also blieben sie vorerst auf Yadrat und bereiteten sich auf die Geburt des Kindes vor.

AN: Was wird wohl noch alles geschehen? Junge oder Mädchen? Gibt sich Kazuhiko mit dem "Status Quo" zufrieden?  
Bitte lesen UND Review-en ^_^ thx.

Carya


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel II **

Yurai war mittlerweile im sechsten Monat schwanger. Sie und Bardock konnten die Geburt kaum noch abwarten. Auch der zukünftige Großvater war aufgeregt. Wenn Bardock nicht auf dem Hof arbeitete oder seiner Frau schwere Arbeiten abnahm, dann trainierte er seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. So blieb er im Training und konnte sich gut ablenken. Und nicht selten trieb er es dabei so weit, dass er selber reif für den Arzt oder sogar für einen Kurzaufenthalt im Krankenhaus war. Yurai war davon nicht gerade begeistert, wie man sich sicher vorstellen kann. Aber sie stand trotzdem hinter ihm und unterstütze ihn auch dementsprechend. Unterdessen konnte sich Kazuhiko nicht mit seiner Niederlage abfinden und intrigierte gegen Bardock und dessen neue Familie.   
Die Familie von Kazuhiko gehörte zu den wohlhabendsten und einflussreichsten auf ganz Vortex. Dementsprechend war natürlich auch der Erfolg seiner Aktionen. Ein Mal wollte niemand mehr etwas von Yurais Hof kaufen und en anderes Mal weigerte sich eine Firma, einer Bestellung nachzukommen. Auch wurden sie von vielen Leuten aus der reichen Oberschicht regelrecht geschnitten. Und nicht selten geriet Bardock aufgrund seines kämpferischen Blutes (seines Temperaments) in Schwierigkeiten. Sehr oft konnte nur gerade noch eine Katastrophe durch das beherzte Eingreifen der wenigen Freunde, die ihnen geblieben waren, verhindert werden. Und diesen Freunden war es auch zu verdanken, dass die Familie von Bardock und Yurai nicht aufgab, sondern weiterkämpfte. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten und Probleme überstanden sie die nächsten drei Monate.  
Mitten in der Nacht setzten bei Yurai die Wehen ein und Bardock brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. Durch die Zeit in der er unter Amnesie gelitten hatte verändert, tigerte Bardock so nervös wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben den Gang auf und ab. Er wartete auf die Nachricht der Krankenschwester, dass alles überstanden wäre. Dann endlich war es soweit. Nach fünf schier endlos scheinenden Stunden, in denen er den Gang ein paar hundert Mal auf und abgegangen war, hörte Bardock einen kurzen, lauten, krähenden Schrei aus dem Raum, in dem Yurai war. Etwa zehn Minuten später, die Bardock noch länger vorkamen als die fünf Stunden zuvor, trat eine Krankenschwester aus der Zimmertür und erlöste ihn.   
" Sie haben eine gesunde, kräftige Tochter, Sir. " , sagte sie, " Sie können jetzt rein zu ihrer Frau. "   
Das ließ sich Bardock nicht zweimal sagen und war schon an Yurais Seite. Sie war ein bißchen blass und sah erschöpft aus, aber sie schien überglücklich. Nun war es an der Zeit, einen Namen für das Kind auszuwählen. Zuerst fiel keinem von beiden ein schöner Name ein, doch dann meinte Bardock:   
" Was hältst du von Carya' als Namen für die Kleine? "   
"Carya? Hmmm, klingt hübsch. Warum eigentlich nicht... " , entgegnete Yurai.   
Und so erhielt Carya ihren Namen. Während Yurai sich ein wenig ausruhte und ein Schläfchen machen wollte, war der Vater immer noch aufgeregt. Bardock war verwirrt. Solche Gefühle waren ihm früher völlig fremd gewesen. Besonders in einer solchen Intensität wie heute. Er musste einfach einen Blick auf seine kleine Carya werfen. Er fragte die Schwester, wo seine Tochter sei, und sie zeigte ihm den Weg.   
Als er durch die Scheibe zu ihr herüberschaute, tauchte das Bild von Kakarott vor ihm auf. Genau jene Szene, als er seinen Sohn zum erstenmal gesehen hatte; als er feststellen musste, dass das laut schreiende, kleine Kerlchen gerade mal eine Kampfkraft von 2 hatte. Doch bei Carya war es anders. Sie schlief friedlich in ihrem Bettchen und gab keinen Laut von sich und doch spürte Bardock eine große Kraft in ihr. Bardock wusste nicht, ob es an ihrem Mischlingsblut oder an der Umgebung lag, aber es schien, als wäre Carya zumindest als Kleinkind viel stärker, als ihr Halbbruder Kakarott.   
Doch eigentlich war ihm das völlig egal, stellte er fest. Es war ihm nur wichtig, dass beide, seine Frau und sein Kind, gesund und munter waren. Nun benachrichtigte er erst einmal seinen Schwiegervater, denn es war bereits Morgen geworden. Danach erzählte er es allen Freunden der Familie. Alle diese Freunde teilten seine und Yurais Freude über den Nachwuchs und schickten Blumen und Glückwunschkarten, sowie kleine Geschenke für das Neugeborene.   
Aber bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt braute sich ein Sturm über ihrem Glück zusammen. Und die Ursache dafür war niemand anderes als der krankhaft eifersüchtige Kazuhiko. Er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Yurai einst ihrem Herzen folgte und sich mit dem "Fremden", mit Bardock, vermählt hatte. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Bank den Darlehensvertrag von Zen fristlos kündigte und die Restsumme sofort zurückverlangte. Der Familie blieb nichts anderes übrig, als 2/3 ihres Hofes zu verkaufen, und das auch noch weit unter Wert, um ihre Schulden begleichen zu können. Aber die junge Familie liess sich auch davon nicht völlig entmutigen. Sie schränkten sich einfach ein wenig ein. Und außerdem gehörten zum verbliebenen Land eine Quelle, ein See und ein großes Stück Wald. Die umliegenden Ländereien gehörten fast ausschließlich alten Freunden von Zen, so dass Bardock einen Großteil der Nahrungsmittel selber besorgen konnte. Es dauerte auch eine ganze Weile, bis Kazuhiko und seine Schergen davon überhaupt etwas mitbekamen.  
Die kleine Carya ahnte noch nichts von den immensen Problemen um sie herum. Sie war ein kräftiges, munteres Baby mit einem unheimlich großen Appetit. Bardock beruhigte seine Frau damit, dass "reinrassige" Saiyajinkinder in der Regel das doppelte verdrückten. Und obwohl Kazuhiko und seine Leute der Familie immer wieder mit Erfolg Steine in den Weg legten, schafften sie es doch irgendwie jedesmal das Problem zu umgehen, oder einfach darüber hinwegzusteigen. Solange sie noch so viele gute Freunde hatten war das auch nicht allzuschwer. Kompliziert wurde es erst, als Kazuhiko damit begann, auch denjenigen verstärkt Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, die Yurais Familie halfen oder sie auch nur irgendwie unterstützten. Carya war noch kein Jahr alt, als es nunmehr nur noch ein Handvoll Leute gab, die es wagten oder es sich leisten konnten die Familie zu unterstützen oder zu ihnen zu halten. Schwer wurde es, als Zen sehr krank wurde.   
Sie hatten in letzter Zeit viel sparen müssen, damit sie überhaupt über die Runden kamen und konnten daher kaum die Rechnung für den Arzt bezahlen. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt kam somit natürlich erst recht nicht in Frage. Die letzten Freunde, die sie noch hatten, wollten ihnen und besonders ihrem alten Freund Zen helfen. Doch Yurai und Bardock hatten bereits beschlossen Vortex zu verlassen. Zen billigte diese Lösung zwar nicht, aber auch er wusste, dass es langfristig die einzig richtige und konfliktärmste Lösung war. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich von seiner Tochter, seinem Schwiegersohn und von seiner über alles geliebten Enkelin. Ihre Freunde schworen, sie um Zen zu kümmern und dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm gut ginge.   
So brachen die drei auf, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Der einzige der dieses Mal das Nachsehen hatte war ... Kazuhiko. Er hatte eigentlich nur erreichen wollen, dass sich Yurai doch noch für ihn entschied, oder sich von Bardock trennte, aber jetzt hatte er sie ganz verloren. Diese Erkenntnis raubte ihm das letzte bisschen Verstand, das sich noch in seinem kranken Hirn befunden hatte. Und während Zen nun einen ruhigen Lebensabend genießen konnte, wurde Kazuhiko bald darauf ein Pflegefall, der von seiner Familie bequemerweise in ein Pflegeheim abgeschoben wurde.

AN: Was wird aus Bardock und seiner Familie? Wo sind sie in Zens altersschwachen Raumschiff hingeflogen? Wie geht's weiter?  
Bitte lesen UND Review-en ^_^ thx.

Carya


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel III **

Der Wunsch von Namek hatte wie bereits erwähnt nicht nur Bardock ins Leben zurückgeholt. Auch seine vier besten Freunde - Toma, Celipa, Totepo und Panboukin - waren wiedererweckt worden. Diese befanden sich wie zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes auf dem Planeten Meet. Während Panboukin und Totepo sich absolut nicht an die veränderten Zeiten gewöhnen konnten, versuchten Toma und Celipa das Beste daraus zu machen.   
Sie wußten, sie waren getötet worden. Deshalb sahen sie dieses zweite Leben als eine neue Chance. Und obwohl sie beide reinblütige Saiyajins waren, mussten sie einsehen, dass ihre frühere Art zu leben heute nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Als sie ihren Heimatplaneten ausgelöscht vorfanden, suchten sie sich eine neue Heimat. Auf ihrer Suche erfuhren sie einiges über die Jahre, die sie verpasst hatten. Sie fanden heraus, dass Freezer angeblich nicht mehr leben sollte. Es hieß, er sei auf dem alten Planeten Namek besiegt worden. Die beiden ließen sich dann auf Yaron nieder, einem Planeten, der gleich im Nachbarsystem von Yadrat lag. Es geschah, dass Toma und Celipa sich während dieser Zeit näher kamen, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätten. Und so passierte es, dass sie eines Tages Zwillinge bekamen. Sie nannten das Mädchen Cauli und den Jungen Subaru.  
Über ein Jahr waren Bardock und Yurai jetzt schon unterwegs, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause. Sie waren auf den verschiedensten Planeten gewesen, doch die meisten hatten für die Fremdlinge nur wenig übrig gehabt. So kam es, dass sie mit ihrer jetzt schon zweijährigen Tochter eines Tages auf Yadrat landeten. Die Leute dort waren zwar auch recht skeptisch, aber sie ließen die kleine Familie trotzdem gewähren, denn ein paar von ihnen bemerkten doch, dass der eine Erwachsene einem früheren Besucher ziemlich ähnlich sah (wer damit wohl gemeint sein könnte *ggg*? ^_^). Und Bardock enttäuschte das Vertrauen der Bewohner nicht. Er, seine Frau und seine Tochter führten ein sehr friedfertiges und ruhiges Leben. Einzig Bardocks Kampftraining beunruhigte die Leute zunächst. Doch er erklärte ihnen, dass er nur in Form bleiben wollte. Nur für den Fall ... . Die Kleine fing an, ihren Vater nachzuahmen und damit sie sich dabei nicht verletzte, begann Bardock sie zu trainieren.  
Obwohl sie noch so klein war, machte sie schnell erhebliche Fortschritte. Sie war kaum drei Jahre alt, stellte sich aber schon sehr geschickt an. Während ihre Eltern eher geringen Kontakt zu den Bewohnern hatten, so hatte Carya doch viele gleichaltrige Freunde gefunden. Und trotz ihres Alters konnte sie mit ihrem Potential schon sehr gut umgehen, denn bei den häufigen Raufereien und Rangeleien war es meistens sie, die mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken nach Hause kam. Noch ahnte Bardock nicht einmal, dass sein bester Freund gleich im Nachbarsystem lebte. Aber es sollten bald Dinge geschehen, die Toma und Bardock wieder zusammenführen würden.   
Langsam aber sicher wurde Carya ihrem Vater immer ähnlicher, auch was das Aussehen betrifft, nur dass sie blaue Augen hatte. Außerdem war sie ein extrem neugieriges Kind. So passierte es eines Morgens, dass die inzwischen vierjährige in einen der Handelstransporter stieg, die seit einiger Zeit zwischen Yadrat und Yaron hin und herflogen. Als ihre Eltern ihr Verschwinden bemerkten war der Transporter schon längst unterwegs. Doch ein Raumhafentechniker erzählte ihnen, dass er ein kleines Mädchen bei den Transportern hatte spielen sehen. Die beiden konnten sich jetzt denken wo ihre Tochter war. Trotzdem machten sie sich riesige Sorgen. Denn sie konnten zur Zeit so gut wie gar nichts tun, weil sie nicht wußten wo auf Yaron der Transporter landen würde, in dem Carya saß.  
Über Funk benachrichtigten sie die Polizei auf Yaron, doch die Transporter wurden bereits entladen und von Carya fehlte jede Spur. Bardock und Yurai machten sich sofort auf den Weg, doch mit dem alten, klapprigen Raumschiff ihres Vaters dauerte es eine ganze Weile, so dass sie erst am frühen Abend den Planeten erreichen würden.  
Carya hatte in der Zwischenzeit Hunger bekommen. Es war schließlich bald mittag. Sie suchte nun nach einer Möglichkeit, etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, als sie sah, wie ein paar Kinder ein kleines Tier quälten. Aufgebracht vertrieb sie die Kinder, hockte sich neben das Tierchen und sprach leise und sanft zu ihm, bis es davonhuschte. In dem Moment kam ihr Toma's Familie entgegen. Der kleine Subaru saß auf dem Arm seines Vaters (er mag's wenn Papa ihn trägt *gg*). Die kleine Cauli lief neben ihrer Mutter und weigerte sich beharrlich, bei der Hand genommen zu werden. Carya war inzwischen aufgestanden. Da entdeckte der kleine Junge ihren Saiyajinschwanz und machte seinen Vater darauf aufmerksam:  
" Du Papa, guck mal, das Kind da hat auch einen Schwanz, genauso wie wir! "  
Der Junge fing an rumzuzappeln und Toma ließ ihn runter. Subaru lief sofort zu Carya und sprach sie an.  
" Hallo du, wie heisst du? Ich bin Subaru. " , sagte er.  
Carya war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, denn man hatte ihr beigebracht nicht mit Fremden zu reden. Doch da entdeckte sie Subaru's Schwanz:  
" Du ... du hast ja auch einen Schwanz ... " , stammelte sie.  
" Ja, genau wie du. " , sagte er und lächelte, " Und? Wie heißt du? "  
Inzwischen waren auch seine Eltern und Cauli dazugetreten und Carya hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihnen trauen konnte, auch wenn sie nicht wußte warum.  
" Ich heiße Carya und bin vier Jahre alt. " , sagte sie höflich.  
" Wo sind denn deine Eltern? " , fragte Celipa jetzt sanft.  
" Weiss nicht... ich hab in einem Transporter gespielt, aber dann ist der auf einmal losgeflogen und als die Ladeluke wieder aufging war ich hier. " , erwiderte sie etwas bedrückt.  
" Hab keine Angst Carya, die finden wir schon. " , sagte Toma, der ahnte wo sie herkam, " Du hast doch sicher Hunger, oder? "  
Carya nickte und ging zusammen mit der Familie essen. Die ganze Zeit fragte sich Toma, wer wohl ihre Eltern waren, denn die kleine kam ihm unwahrscheinlich bekannt vor, aber er kam nicht drauf woher. Nach dem Essen gingen sie zur Polizei und meldeten dass sie Carya gefunden hatten. Toma und Celipa wurden gebeten, sich erstmal um das Mädchen zu kümmern. Also hinterließen sie Namen und Adresse und nahmen Carya mit nach Hause. Am frühen Abend bekam eben diese Polizeidienststelle einen Anruf vom Raumhafen. Dort waren gerade zwei Personen angekommen, die ihre Tochter vermissten. Yurai und Bardock wurden zur Polizeistation gebeten, wo ihre angaben mit denen des gefundenen Mädchens verglichen wurden.   
Als feststand, dass es sich offensichtlich um das gleiche Kind handelte, gab man Bardock die Adresse und benachrichtigte Toma, dass die Eltern des Kindes gleich vorbeikämen um die Kleine abzuholen. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später war es dann soweit. Carya und Subaru spielten im Wohnzimmer fangen. Cauli dagegen saß auf dem Sessel und gab altkluge Kommentare von sich:  
" Hey, ihr solltet hier nicht so herumrennen. Passt nur auf, am Ende stoßt ihr noch etwas um! "  
Toma amüsierte sich über seine Tochter und strich ihr über das Haar. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Toma blieb bei den Kindern und Celipa öffnete. Da hörte er einen Aufschrei. Er rannte zur Tür und erstarrte. Was er da sah konnte nicht wahr sein. Er musste träumen, dachte er. Bardock erging es genauso. Auch er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er hatte schließlich Celipa's Leichnam gesehen und Toma war in seinen Armen gestorben. Die einzige, die gar nichts von alledem verstand war Yurai. Doch da kamen schon die Kinder angelaufen.  
" Mutter, Vater!! " , rief Carya und umarmte ihren Papa.   
Der hatte den ersten Schock überwunden und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm. Celipa, die sich auch etwas beruhigt hatte bat Bardock und Yurai ins Haus.. Und während die drei Kinder weiterspielten, unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen. Bardock erzählte, was damals, nach Toma Tod, geschehen war. Und dann berichteten sie sich gegenseitig, was in den letzten sechs Jahren passiert war.  
Sie sprachen über ihre Familien, redeten über vergangene und immer noch vorhandene Probleme und tauschten Erinnerungen aus. Es war mittlerweile sehr spät geworden.  
" Am besten bleibt ihr über Nacht hier. Du und Toma habt euch sicherlich noch sehr viel zu erzählen. " , sagte Celipa und brachte dann mit Yurai zusammen die Kinder ins Bett.   
Die Erwachsenen aber plauderten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Bardock blieb noch ein paar Tage mit seiner Familie auf Yaron bevor sie wieder zurück nach Yadrat flogen.  
Ein paar Monate später bekam Toma ein Angebot von einem Händler auf Yadrat. Er sollte für ihn arbeiten und für die Sicherheit im Laden sorgen (ui, Schwerstarbeit *gg*). Da die Bezahlung fast doppelt so hoch war wie bei seinem derzeitigen Job sagte er zu. Nach wenigen Tagen schon zogen Toma, Celipa, Subaru und Cauli in ein Haus in der Nachbarschaft von Bardock und seiner Familie. Die Freunde waren nun wieder zusammen und auch zwischen ihren Kindern entstand ebenfalls eine tiefe Freundschaft. Die drei spielten immer zusammen und wenn sie sich wirklich einmal raufen wollten, dann konnten sie es guten Gewissens tun, da sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft nicht damit rechnen mussten, ihren "Gegner" gleich schwer zu verletzen.   
Ihre Väter unterrichteten die wissbegierigen Kinder in der Kampfkunst und die Mütter sorgten für ihre geistige Entwicklung, indem sie die Kids zur Schule schickten. Beim Vater eines Klassenkameraden erlernten sie in den nächsten Jahren die momentane Teleportation. Die Kinder hatten großes Potential und so kam es, dass sie immer stärker wurden und mit 10 Jahren bereits wesentlich stärker als ihre Väter waren. Zur absoluten Überraschung ihrer Eltern schafften es Carya und Cauli mit 13 sogar das Super-Saiyajin-Level (SSJ1) zu erreichen. Die Verwandlung war zwar beim ersten Mal doch ein Schock für Toma und Bardock gewesen. Sie kannten ja schließlich auch die Legende vom "Legendären Super-Saiyajin", aber die war ja durch die Mädchen bereits als "falsch" deklariert worden [(immerhin waren sie zu zweit) Anm. der Autorin: Sie wissen nichts von den Saiyajins auf der Erde; noch nicht *ggg*].

A/N: Wie wird es wohl weitergehen? Und was wird noch geschehen? Bleiben sie auf Yadrat oder zieht es sie ins Universum?

Sundancer: Ich geb mir Mühe ^_^ Aber ich hab nicht allzuviele Ideen in letzter Zeit, sorry wenns mal etwas dauern sollte.  
  
Alex: *biggrin* hihi, Bardock RULEZ :) Ist mein Lieblingschara unter den "Menschen". Das mit den Dialogen ist sone Sache*sigh* Ich bin darin nicht so besonders gut, aber ich werds versuchen.  
  
Bitte lesen UND Review-en ^_^ thx.

Carya


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

A/N: Sorry, dass ich so lange keine Updates mehr hochgeladen habe. Ich hatte nicht so viel Glück zuletzt. Erst war keine Zeit bzw. Writers Block, danach habe ich einen neuen Rechner gekauft und alles ging schief (nichts lief mehr, 5 mal das komplette System neu in 2 Wochen...*arrgs*), dabei verlier ich mal eben so 2000 Bookmarks, weil das Backup nicht funzt. Ins Internet kam ich da natürlich auch nicht. Dem Himmel sei dank sind meine Storylines ALLE noch OK (nur sehr durcheinander nach der ganzen Backupsch****.). So nun aber das nächste Kapitel.

Falls euch ein paar gute Kapitelüberschriften einfallen (bin dabei nicht besonders kreativ wie man sieht *grin*, dann mailt mir oder schreibt sie ins Review. Wenn ihr wollt schreib ich unter jedes Chap von wem der Titel kommt ^_^ )

****

Kapitel IV

Drei Jahre sind inzwischen vergangen. Carya, Cauli und Subaru sind jetzt knapp 16 Jahre alt. Alle drei sind seit damals sehr stark geworden. Subaru und Carya waren inzwischen mehr als nur Freunde, eigentlich empfanden sie füreinander wie Geschwister. Eines morgens erinnerte sich Bardock an ein lange vergessenes Vorhaben. Er hatte doch herausfinden wollen, ob sein Sohn Kakarott noch lebte. Er wollte wissen, ob seine Visionen von vor über zwanzig Jahren wirklich ALLE wahr geworden waren. Bardock sprach mit Toma darüber. 

Er erzählte ihm, dass man seinen Sohn kurz vor der Vernichtung ihrer Heimat auf die Erde geschickt hatte. Celipa bekam das Gespräch mit und schlug ihm vor, auf der Erde nachzusehen. Außerdem war sie der Meinung dass es Zeit für einen "Tapetenwechsel" sei. Die Kinder waren von der Idee einer Reise begeistert. Aber Cauli war es nicht lange. Als sie hörte, dass sie ganz von Yadrat weg sollte sank ihre Begeisterung schlagartig unter den Nullpunkt.

" Ich hab keine Lust darauf! Ich will lieber hier bei meinen Freunden bleiben. Bitte erlaubt es mir! " , rief Cauli.

Da Toma und Celipa ihrer Tochter großes Vertrauen entgegenbrachten und wußten, dass sie es nicht zu weit treiben würde, erlaubten sie ihr zu bleiben. Cauli sagte beim Abschied:

" Ich komm irgendwann nach. Ganz sicher! "

Im Stillen dachte sie aber nicht im Traum daran Yadrat so schnell zu verlassen. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass sie jemals so viel Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie und dem damit verbundenen Leben haben könnte.

So wurde alles zusammengepackt, in das völlig umgebaute, reparierte und verbesserte Raumschiff von Yurai verfrachtet und dann gingen die sechs Passagiere an Bord. Zuvor hatten sie sich noch von Freunden und Bekannten verabschiedet, da sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht mehr zurückkehren würden. Sie setzten Kurs auf die Erde. Kurz bevor sie den Saturn passierten meinte Yurai:

" Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir möglichst unbemerkt landen. Wer weiss, wie es dort aussieht, oder was los ist ... "

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und so näherten sie sich langsam der Erde. Die Landung erfolgte in einem dicht bewaldeten Gebiet, um möglichst nicht entdeckt zu werden. Während die Erwachsenen eine kleine Pause einlegten, wollten die Kinder sich den Planeten ansehen. So zogen Subaru und Carya los, um die Gegend zu erkunden.

Doch die Landung der beiden Familien war nicht völlig unbemerkt geblieben. Wenn sie die Fremden auch jetzt nicht mehr spüren konnten, so hatten die meisten Mitglieder der Gruppe Z die Annäherung einiger sehr starker Personen an die Erde bemerkt. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nun nicht mehr zu spüren waren beunruhigte diese Mitglieder doch sehr. Carya und Subaru hatten unterdessen durch Zufall Satan City erreicht. Mittlerweile war es wieder Tag und die beiden merkten sehr schnell, dass sie, wenn sie nicht sofort auffallen wollten, ihre Schwänze verbergen mussten. Dazu zogen sie einfach ihre T-Shirts aus den Hosen und liessen sie locker herunterhängen. Die Menschen waren ihrer Ansicht nach schon ein sehr merkwürdiges Volk. Aber sie passten sich an und gingen ebenfalls zu Fuß, anstatt zu fliegen. 

Als sie an der Capsule Corp. vorbeigingen, spürten die beiden eine sehr starke Energie im Gebäude. Doch das interessierte sie zur Zeit nicht sonderlich, da die Neugier auf alles andere viel zu groß war. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Stadt spürten sie noch ein paar starke Personen, besonders in der Nähe der Schule. Gegen Mittag kehrten sie zu ihren Eltern zurück und berichteten ihnen, was sie gesehen, bzw. gespürt hatten. Fakt war jedoch, dass sich die Menschheit noch bester Gesundheit erfreute. Kakarott hatte also seinen ursprünglichen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt. Die starken Energien, von denen die Kinder berichtet hatten bereiteten Toma und Bardock doch schon etwas mehr Kopfzerbrechen. Wer waren die, und wo kamen sie her? Menschen konnten es eigentlich nicht gewesen sein. Auch in den darauffolgenden Tagen unternahmen Carya und Subaru mehrere solche Erkundungsausflüge. Mittlerweile hatten sie mehr als 7 sehr starke Personen ausfindig gemacht. Während ihres sechsten Ausflugs (sie waren wieder in Satan City) begegneten sie zweien davon. Es waren zwei Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter schätzte Carya. Beide schienen außerordentlich stark zu sein. Der eine hatte lilafarbene Haare und der Andere?? Carya traute ihren Augen nicht. Der andere sah ihrem eigenen Vater beinahe zum verwechseln ähnlich, wenn man seine Frisur beiseite liess. 

Goten bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte Carya und Subaru. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihm das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren bekannt vorkam. Es schien ihm fast, als sähe sie seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Doch da verschwand das Mädchen mit dem Jungen in einer Seitengasse.

Subaru flüsterte Carya im Laufen zu:

" Das müssen wir unbedingt deinem Vater erzählen! " 

" Du hast recht, beeilen wir uns. Sie kommen her! " , antwortete Carya.

Und noch bevor Goten und Trunks in die Gasse einbogen hatten sich Carya und Subaru per momentane Teleportation nach Hause versetzt. Diese Neuigkeit überraschte auch Toma und Bardock. Subaru und Carya wußten, dass die beiden Jungen von vorhin (gemeint sind natürlich Goten und Trunks ^_^) auf die Orange-Star-Highschool gingen, da sie das Schulabzeichen auf ihrer Kleidung trugen. So beschlossen die beiden, ebenfalls diese Schule zu besuchen, damit sie etwas mehr über die Jungen herausfinden konnten. 

Da sie ja auch schon auf Yadrat eine Schule besucht hatten, fiel ihnen die Anpassung an die hiesigen Gewohnheiten nicht allzuschwer. Selbst im Sportunterricht waren sie nicht allzu auffällig. Während Goten die Ähnlichkeit bereits als Zufall deklariert und abgehakt hatte, versuchte Carya mehr über ihn herauszufinden. So unauffällig wie möglich fragte sie ihre Mitschüler nach Goten aus. Doch von den Mädchen bekam sie kaum eine Antwort, denn die sahen in ihr eine potentielle Rivalin im Kampf um den "süßen Goten".

Sie waren schon fast zwei Monate auf der Erde, als der Klassenflegel Goten und Trunks beschimpfte.

" Diese beiden Saiya-Idis spielen sich wieder auf, als wären sie wer weiss was besseres ... Für wen halten die sich eigentlich?! " , schimpfte Masao, der wieder einmal versucht hatte ein paar Mädchen heimlich nachzustellen. Doch dabei wurde er von Goten und Trunks erwischt und zur Rede gestellt. Da meldete sich Carya zu Wort und fragte mit einer Unschuldsmiene:

" Ähm, entschuldige bitte, aber wer oder was sind Saiya-Idis?? "

" Ach ja, du bist ja noch neu hier. Das kannste natürlich nicht wissen, Süße. Die sind so komische Typen und heißen Saiyans oder so ähnlich. Die können sich verwandeln mit blonden Haaren und so einem Kram. Totale Idis eben. " , erwiderte Masao und rückte noch ein Stück näher an Carya heran.

Da griff Subaru ein, denn Carya war ja schließlich SEINE Freundin (*gg*, seine ganz persönliche Meinung; er hat sie nie gefragt).

" Carya, kommst du? Wir wollten doch noch was fürs Abendessen besorgen " , sagte er gelassen.

Carya nickte, stand auf, hakte sich bei Subaru unter und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Auf dem Nachhauseweg besprachen sie das eben gehörte. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dann waren wohl noch mindestens vier weitere Saiyajins auf diesem Planeten. Diese Nachricht war für Toma, Celipa und Bardock eine wichtige Neuigkeit. Sollte etwa tatsächlich jemand die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt oder die Verfolgung durch Freezer überlebt haben? Sie wagten es kaum zu glauben. Da Carya diese Ungewissheit einfach nervtötend fand, fragte sie Goten und Trunks am nächsten Montag einfach danach:

" He, ihr seid doch Goten und Trunks, oder? "

" Ja sind wir. Warum? " , antwortete Goten.

" Stimmt es, dass ihr beide Saiyajins seid? " , wollte Carya wissen.

" Wer erzählt denn sowas? " , fragte Trunks verärgert.

" Das war Masao. Also, ... seid ihr's, oder nicht? " , bohrte Carya weiter.

" Sind wir, ja. Und? Ändert das was? " , entgegnete Goten.

" Nönö, ich wollte bloß wissen, ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hat. " , meinte Carya.

Es stimmte also. Es gab außer Bardock, Toma, Celipa, Subaru und Carya noch mindestens vier weitere Saiyajins, denn Goten und Trunks waren nicht miteinander verwandt. Jetzt hieß es weiter nachzuforschen. Carya hatte sehr schnell erfahren, dass Trunks der Erbe der Capsule Corporation war. Seine Mutter, Bulma Briefs, hatte an der Schule gerade erst für eine höhere Klasse einen Vortrag über Roboter gehalten. Und Carya hatte ebenfalls gehört, wie Goten mit Trunks über seinen Bruder Gohan sprach. 

Nunja, es war offensichtlich, dass Bulma Briefs "nur" eine Menschenfrau war. Also musste Trunks Vater ein Saiyajin sein. Subaru hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass eine der Energien, die sie entdeckt hatten, zu einem Namekianer gehörte, der auf der Erde lebte. Trunks war überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass seine Mutter den Vortrag hielt, denn sie war den ganzen Tag ständig in seiner und damit auch in Gotens Nähe gewesen (naja, wenn sie Pausen machte ^_^). Außerdem hatte er so langsam den Verdacht, dass Carya ihn ständig beobachtete. Und so kam es, dass Carya in einer Pause wieder einmal in Hörweite war, als Bulma sie und Subaru entdeckte. Bulma stutzte: 

" Sag mal Goten, findest du nicht auch, dass das Mädchen da drüben unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit dir und deinem Vater hat? "

" Doch, schon, aber das ist mit Sicherheit purer Zufall. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat. " , erwiderte Goten.

Carya hatte nahe genug gestanden, um alles genau zu verstehen. Langsam wurde es immer merkwürdiger. Sie sollte Goten und seinem Vater ähnlich sehen, aber Goten sah fast so aus wie ihr eigener Vater. Wenn man einmal genau darüber nachdachte, dann müssten Gotens Dad und ihr Vater also auch eine Ähnlichkeit miteinander haben. Das war ihr nun doch zu verwirrend (Anm. der Autorin: Sie weiss nichts von der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Goku und seinem Vater, deshalb die Verwirrung).Daher konzentrierte sie sich jetzt darauf, die Namen der Eltern von Goten und Trunks herauszufinden. Trunks Mutter kannte sie ja bereits.

Dann war Elternabend in der Schule. Celipa und Yurai wollten hingehen. Auch Chichi und Bulma waren dieses Mal dabei, denn sowohl Goten als auch Trunks waren in letzter Zeit in der Schule schlechter geworden. Die beiden saßen genau in der Reihe vor Celipa und Yurai. Bulma und Chichi unterhielten sich.

" Hat Goten dir erzählt, dass in seiner Klasse ein Mädchen ist, das ihm und deinem Mann verflucht ähnlich sieht? " , fragte Bulma.

" Nein, hat er nicht. Bist du dir sicher Bulma? " erwiderte Chichi. 

" Ganz sicher! Ich habe sie selber gesehen. So wie sie aussieht, könnte man sie glatt für Gokus Tochter halten. Ehrenwort. " , sagte Bulma daraufhin.

" Das ist ja merkwürdig. Naja, wird wohl ein Zufall sein Und wie steht's bei dir zuhause? " , fragte Chichi. 

Celipa hatte inzwischen festgestellt dass auch Chichi "nur" ein Mensch war.

" Kümmert sich Vegeta eigentlich um euch? Ich meine um dich, Trunks und die kleine Bra? " , fuhr Chichi fort.

" Ja ein wenig, aber es könnte ruhig etwas mehr sein. Er hat immer nur sein Training im Kopf, weil er Goku endlich einmal wirklich besiegen will ... " , erzählte Bulma.

Vegeta ... dieser Name löste bei Celipa einen richtigen Schock aus. Vegeta war der Name ihrer zerstörten Heimatwelt und der Name des Prinzen. Sollte er es tatsächlich sein? Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Aber wer war dann dieser Goku, der ja anscheinend stärker war als Bulmas Vegeta? War er es, dem Carya angeblich so ähnlich war? Sie wusste es nicht. Zuhause sprach sie mit Toma und Bardock darüber. Aber auch die beiden hatten keine Erklärung dafür. Wenn es wirklich Prinz Vegeta war, was war dann geschehen? Der Prinz war ja schon als kleiner Junge stärker gewesen als sie alle. Wer um Himmels Willen sollte stärker sein als er? Nur eines wußten sie jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit. Die Väter von Goten und Trunks mussten Saiyajins sein. Und Trunks hatte noch eine kleine Schwester. Nur Gotens Familienverhältnisse waren noch nicht vollständig geklärt. 

A/N :Hatte er noch mehr Geschwister, oder nur den einen Bruder? Wie wird es nun weitergehen? Wird das alles aufgeklärt? Wir werden sehen ...

Viel Spaß beim lesen und review-en *gg* 

Carya ^_^


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

****

Author's Note:

Sorry für dieses *ähem* aüßerst überfällige und hoffnungslos verspätete Update. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht so wirklich Lust hierdran weiterzurbeiten. Dazu kommt mein Writer's Block mit dieser Story. Ich bin mit den Kapiteln nicht allzu glücklich und meine Sis' kann derzeit auch nicht Beta spielen. (Sie hilft mir sonst oft bei Plot-Problemen und der Story selbst. Thx Kit!!) Außerdem ist die Resonanz nicht so groß wie ich gehofft hatte. Okay diese Fic ist nicht weltbewegend aber es ist meine erste gewesen.

Zur Zeit konzentriere ich mich auf meine Harry Potter Fiction und die kommt einigermaßen gut voran. Danke an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben.

****

Kapitel V

Toma und Bardock hatten in der Zwischenzeit dafür gesorgt, dass die Familien in zwei "ganz normalen" Häusern wohnten (Yurai's Schiff war darunter verborgen). Alles was sie bisher so zum Leben brauchten bekamen sie im angrenzenden Wald: Nahrung, Feuerholz, Wasser. Die Kinder verdienten sich in der Stadt etwas Geld mit Zeitung austragen und ähnlichen Jobs, damit sie ihr etwas "anspruchsvolleres" Leben finanzieren konnten. Celipa wollte sich auch Arbeit suchen, doch ihre beiden Männer waren schon mehr als genug Arbeit. Da Yurai technisch hochbegabt war, bekam sie in der Stadt schnell Arbeit. Sie wurde Ingenieurin in einer Filiale der Capsule Corporation. 

Obwohl sie bisher nur wenige Male mit Dr. Briefs zu tun gehabt hatte, wusste er doch bescheid über ihre Fähigkeiten und bat eines Tages darum, ob sie nicht ihm und Bulma bei einem Projekt helfen könnte. Bulma erinnerte sich zwar an sie (haben sich ja auf dem Elternabend getroffen), aber sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Während der Arbeit an diesem Projekt machte sie auch die Bekanntschaft von Vegeta. Mit seiner üblichen arrogant wirkenden Haltung kam er ins Labor und verlangte, dass endlich jemand Mittag machte (Anm. der Autorin: Ich bitte alle Vegeta-Fans um Nachsicht, er ist hier nunmal ein kleiner Bösewicht *sorry*). Yurai fand sein ganzes Benehmen einfach fürchterlich, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Da sagte Bulma plötzlich:

" Dann mach dir doch was, Vegeta, ich habe noch zu arbeiten! "

Jetzt sah Yurai ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an.

Ob das DER Vegeta ist, von dem Bardock, Toma und Celipa immer reden?? , dachte sie.

" War das ihr Mann? " , fragte Yurai Bulma.

" Naja, so ungefähr, wir sind nicht verheiratet, falls Sie das meinen. " , entgegnete Bulma und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

Am Abend erzählte Yurai den anderen von dem seltsamen Typen mit Namen Vegeta. Sie beschrieb ihn, so gut sie konnte und es gab tatsächlich einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen diesem Vegeta und dem Prinzen Vegeta, den sie von früher kannten. Einzige Ausnahme: der hier hatte keinen Saiyajinschwanz.

Subaru und Carya hatten es inzwischen geschafft zu den Besten der Klasse zu gehören. Und weil die beiden auch noch in direkter Nähe von Goten und Trunks saßen, fielen deren schlechte bis mittelmäßige Leistungen umso mehr auf. Das passte den beiden Jungen natürlich überhaupt nicht und sie fingen an Carya und Subaru als "Streber" zu beschimpfen. Aber die beiden hatten zur Zeit etwas anderes im Kopf. 

Da sie die "Herausforderung Schule" gemeistert hatten und zur Spitze gehörten, widmeten sie sich jetzt wieder verstärkt ihrem Training unter Anleitung ihrer Väter. Sie trainierten jede freie Minute und deshalb fiel es zunächst nur Celipa auf, dass mit Yurai irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie war oft müde, sehr leicht reizbar und aß doppelt so viel wie früher. Nach einigen Wochen sprach sie mit ihr darüber und erfuhr , dass Yurai schwanger war. Und endlich merkten auch die anderen, dass hier etwas ganz anders geworden war. Während Toma und seine Familie sich für Bardock, der selber ganz aus dem Häuschen war, und Yurai freuten, war Carya eher skeptisch. Geschwister bekommen ist für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter nicht einfach. Sie war schon jetzt ein bisschen eifersüchtig und hatte zudem noch Angst überflüssig zu sein, wenn das Baby erst einmal geboren war.

Doch dann hatte Subaru eine Idee, die sie ein wenig von diesen Gedanken ablenkte. Er wollte mit Carya während der Ferien einen keinen "Urlaubsausflug" machen. Er wollte mit ihr einige Tage in ein nicht allzuweit entferntes Wüstengebirge fliegen und dort trainieren. Und obwohl es eine einsame Gegend war, hatten die beiden Angst davor, jemand könnte zufällig vorbeikommen und ihre Identität aufdecken. Und am dritten Tag begegneten sie tatsächlich jemandem. Es waren Goten, der Namekianer, den Subaru damals entdeckt hatte und ein junger Mann, den sie nicht kannten. Goten rief erstaunt:

" Was zum Henker macht IHR denn hier?!? "

" Na, Camping für extreme natürlich. " , sagte Subaru und grinste.

" Verrätst du uns, wer deine Begleiter sind, Goten? " , fragte Carya.

" Öhm, warum nicht. Also der hier ist Piccolo und das da ist mein älterer Bruder Gohan. " , antwortete Goten.

" Ah, freut mich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. " , sagte Carya daraufhin.

Obwohl es nur ein sehr kurzes Zusammentreffen gewesen war, hatte Carya deutlich die Stärke von Gohan und Piccolo gespürt. Und sowohl Gohan als auch Piccolo hatten festgestellt, dass Goten und Carya sich vom Aussehen her ähnelten. Doch sagten sie nichts dazu. Nach diesem Zwischenfall kehrten Subaru und Carya doch lieber wieder nach Hause zurück und verzichteten in der nächsten Zeit auf derartige Ausflüge.

Die nächsten paar Monate verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Es passierte nichts außergewöhnliches. Nur die üblichen Problemchen. Goten und Trunks hielten Subaru und Carya immer noch für Streber, aber trotzdem hatten sie sich auch beim Lernen anstrengen müssen, da ihre Mütter ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht hatten. Dann war es soweit. Yurai sollte ihr Kind bekommen. In ein Krankenhaus wollte sie nicht gehen, denn wie sollte sie den Schwanz erklären, den das Kind höchstwahrscheinlich haben würde? So bereitete Celipa alles vor. 

Doch es kam ganz anders als es alle erwartet hatten. Yurai bekam nicht nur ein Kind, nein es waren Zwillinge: zwei Jungen. Beide sahen, genauso wie ihre Schwester Carya, aus wie Bardock. Er war sehr stolz auf seine beiden Söhne und obwohl sie für ihr Alter sehr stark waren, so war Carya damals noch viel stärker gewesen, dachte er. Seine Carya würde für ihn immer etwas ganz besonderes bleiben.

Die Jungen bekamen die Namen Damien und Zachary. Und Carya stellte schnell fest, dass ihre Sorgen völlig unbegründet waren. Obwohl ihre Eltern den Zwillingen nun einen Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit widmeten, hatten sie immer noch genau soviel Zeit für sie wie früher auch. Und nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihre Brüder auch sehr lieb gewonnen und wollte sie gar nicht mehr allein lassen. Manches Mal schwänzte sie deswegen sogar die Schule. In so einem Fall ließ sich Subaru dann eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen und erzählte diese dann den Lehrern.

Kurze Zeit später kam der große Höhepunkt des Schuljahres. Ein Schulfest sollte stattfinden. Carya's Eltern würden wegen der Zwillinge wahrscheinlich keine Zeit finden mitzukommen und Toma hatte auch nicht so recht Lust dazu, aber Celipa wollte die Kinder begleiten. Sie waren gerade erst angekommen, als sie Bulma mit ihrer Familie entdeckte. Und da stand er. Vegeta lehnte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand zur Turnhalle. Celipa erkannte ihn sofort, denn er hatte sich seit seiner Kindheit im Aussehen kaum verändert, er war nur etwas älter geworden. Erschrocken erklärte sie den Kindern die Situation und entschuldigte sich bei ihnen. Dann flog sie, als sie außer Sichtweite der Schule war, so schnell es ging nach Hause zurück. Dort erzählte Celipa es den anderen.

Diese waren trotz allem völlig überrascht. Alles hätten sie gewettet, aber nicht, das sich der Prinz von Vegeta mit einer Menschenfrau zusammentun würde. Währenddessen hatten die Kinder auf dem Schulfest ihren Spass. Sie benahmen sich bei den Wettbewerben zwar sehr zurückhaltend, damit sie nicht auffielen, besonders wenn Trunks und Goten dabei waren, aber sie gewannen fast trotzdem immer (außer wenn Goten und Trunks dabei waren *gg*).

Carya beobachtete in den Pausen Goten, Trunks und ihre Familien. Trunks Familie schien ja komplett anwesend zu sein, aber Gotens Vater fehlte. Sie fand das sehr schade. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, wie der Mann aussah, dem sie, laut Bulma Briefs, angeblich so ähnelte. Gegen Mittag war sie es Leid die anderen zu beobachten. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger. Deshalb setzte sie sich mit Subaru zum Essen auf ihre Picknickdecke. Es war köstlich. Celipa und Yurai hatten wirklich wieder super leckere Sachen gekocht (Nur gut, dass niemand in der Nähe war, denn ihr Appetit hätte die zwei jetzt ganz sicher verraten *gg*).

Nach dem Essen hatte Carya noch Pause. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt, beim Softballturnier der Mädchen mitzumachen. Subaru spielte mit den Jungen beim Fussballturnier. Carya nutzte die freie Zeit, um mal auf die Toilette zu gehen. Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Sportplatz,, als sie von einem Mann in einem orangenen Kampfanzug umgerannt wurde. Er entschuldigte sich sofort bei ihr und half ihr hoch. Doch als Carya in sein Gesicht sah, wurde sie kreidebleich im Gesicht und fiel rücklings wieder auf den Boden. Dieser Mann sah eigentlich genauso aus wie ihr Vater, nur etwas jünger.

" Was hast du? Bist du verletzt? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? " , fragte er.

Carya schüttelte stumm den Kopf, denn sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Da hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. Sie gehörte zu Goten.

" Na endlich Vater, wo warst du denn so lange? " , sagte er.

Carya hatte sich wieder ein klein wenig beruhigt und stammelte: 

" D .. das .. ist dein.. Vater, Goten? "

" Ja, hab's doch gerade gesagt. Was soll die Frage? " , entgegnete Goten.

" Ähm ... äh ... nichts, wirklich. " , stotterte Carya, die immer noch völlig fassungslos war und stand abrupt auf.

" Ich muss gehen! " , rief sie hastig und lief davon.

" Was hat sie nur? " , wunderten sich Goku und Goten.

Carya sagte nur kurz Subaru bescheid, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge und als sie erst einmal ausser Sichtweite der Schule war, flog sie schnellstmöglich nach Hause.

Subaru fand ihr Verhalten beunruhigend und folgte ihr, nachdem er ihre und seine Sachen noch schnell zusammengepackt hatte. Er kam nur kurz nach ihr an. Ihre Eltern fragten sie gerade zum wiederholten Mal, was denn mit ihr los sei und endlich brachte sie ein paar Worte heraus:

" Ich ... ha ... habe... Gotens Vater getroffen. " , stammelte sie.

" Ja, und weiter? Was ist mit denn Gotens Vater? Bist du deswegen so sehr durcheinander? " , fragte ihre Mutter.

Doch Carya brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Da legte ihr Vater seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

" Ganz ruhig Carya, entspann dich und dann erzählst du uns schön der Reihe nach, was das passiert ist... " , sagte er.

Carya holte ein paarmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen:

" Also, ich war gerade auf der Toilette gewesen und wollte zurück zum Sportplatz, als ich plötzlich von einem Mann in einem orangenen Kampfanzug umgerannt wurde. Es war Gotens Vater. Aber als ich in sein Gesicht gesehen hab, da habe ich einen riesigen Schrecken bekommen, weil ... weil ... er genauso aussieht wie du Papa, ganz genau so, nur etwas jünger. "

Carya atmete noch ein paarmal tief ein und aus. Jetzt wo es heraus war ging es ihr doch gleich viel besser.

" Wie bitte? Er sieht genauso aus wie Bardock? " , fragte Toma verwirrt.

Carya nickte wieder.

" Das muss dieser Goku sein, von dem Bulma Briefs am Elternabend gesprochen hat, der dem Carya so ähneln soll. " , meinte Yurai.

" Ja genau, aber wenn Carya ihm ähnelt und er aussieht wie Bardock, dann könnte ... " , begann Celipa , " Ob das möglich ist? Könnte es sein ... wäre es nicht möglich, dass dieser Goku Bardocks Sohn Kakarott ist? Is nur so ein Gedanke, was denkt ihr darüber? "

Damit beendete Celipa ihre Spekulation, aber sie leuchtete Toma, Yurai und auch Bardock ein. Nur Carya und Subaru verstanden nicht so recht worum es ging. Die beiden gingen in den nächsten Tagen nicht zur Schule. Und als Goten zuhause erzählte, dass Carya seit Tagen fehlte, machte Goku sich doch Gedanken darüber, ob sie sich bei dem Sturz nicht doch ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Doch da Goten ihre Adresse nicht kannte und sie auch kein Telefon hatte, konnte er sich nicht nach ihr erkundigen. Trunks fand die Schule ohne die beiden nervenden Dauerbeobachter jetzt ziemlich langweilig. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber sie fehlten ihm einfach. Selbst Maron konnte ihn nicht aufheitern.

Obwohl es bei Carya zuhause wieder etwas ruhiger war, wenn man bei den ständig schreienden Zwillingen von Ruhe reden darf, machte sich Bardock dennoch Gedanken über diesen Son-Goku. Könnte es wirklich sein Sohn Kakarott sein? Aber warum trug er dann jetzt einen anderen Namen? Einen Schwanz hatte er laut Carya auch nicht gehabt. Sehr merkwürdig. Da war Bardock die Grübelei leid. Als er am nächsten morgen mit Carya trainierte, beschlossen die beiden, den Sons mal einen Besuch abzustatten, um endlich Licht in diese Sache zu bringen.

A/N: Wird das gutgehen? Was wird Goku sagen, wenn er seinem Vater begegnet? Und wie wird wohl Vegeta auf diesen Haufen Saiyajins reagieren?

Viel Spaß beim lesen und review-en *gg* 

Carya ^_^


End file.
